Michelle Cannes
Michelle Cannes is one of six girls in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that Carl can engage a relationship with. She is voiced by Vanessa Aspillaga. Overview Michelle is a mechanic and can be found at the water cooler inside the driving school in Doherty, San Fierro. She will not be in the driving school all of the time. Michelle prefers obese men. She lives in the northern part of Downtown, San Fierro at her garage. She is usually there between 00:00 to 12:00 after the player meets and accepts her at the driving school. Dates Food date She likes bars, so take her to one of those. There is one in Garcia, San Fierro that is pretty easy to get to, and it isn't terribly far away. Dancing Date Just take her to the only club in San Fierro, in the Queens district. Driving Date Michelle likes you to drive fast, so basically just drive around at top speed and try not to crash so you can keep your speed up. Don't worry about which neighborhood you're in too much, as she doesn't seem to care much about where you are as long as you're going fast. Special Date This type of date seems to be unique to Michelle, and it is by far the easiest date type of them all. For this date, Michelle wants to drive. If you were in a car when you started the date, then you'll automatically get out of the car and go over to the passenger side. If you were on foot, just get into a car and you will automatically switch seats when she gets in. Now Michelle will drive around while the camera is in cinematic mode. All you can do during this date is change the radio station and change the camera view. After driving around for about 2 or 3 ingame hours, she'll drive back to her place and the date will end successfully. However, it is still possible to fail this date. If you get out of the car, Michelle will drive off and the game will tell you that she stole your car. She will disappear right after the little cutscene though, so the car will just stop or crash into whatever is in front of it. Coffee Michelle will start letting you in at about 40% relationship. Rewards * For dating: You can use Michelle’s Auto Repair, located at her home. It works just like a Pay 'n' Spray, but it's free. A glitch exists however, if the player tries to get in the garage with less than 100 dollars, the repairs won't be done, claiming the player has not enough money, just like in a regular Pay'N'Spray. * At 50%: She will give you the keys to her Monster. * At 100%: She gives you a Racing Suit. This is basically a blue suit with Michelle’s Auto Repair logo on the back. Trivia *Sometimes, she appears in the street races. See also *Girlfriends in GTA San Andreas *Michelle’s Auto Repair de:Michelle Cannes es:Michelle Cannes Cannes, Michelle Cannes, Michelle Cannes, Michelle